Mugolski quidditch
300px|prawo Mugolski quidditch (ang. Muggle Quidditch) — dyscyplina sportowa powstała w oparciu o książkowy quidditch, jednak różniąca się od niego paroma zasadniczymi aspektami. Pierwszym i najważniejszym: w mugolskim quidditchu gracze nie latają, a jedynie biegają z kijem między nogami, co ma utrudniać rozgrywkę, ponieważ gracz ma do dyspozycji zwykle tylko jedną rękę. Jeżeli gracz puści swoją miotłę, według zasad z niej spada i musi wrócić do swoich obręczy, dotknąć ich, a dopiero wtedy może wznowić grę. Pełna drużyna ma 21 zawodników, którzy w trakcie meczu mogą się swobodnie wymieniać. Mecz trwa osiemnaście minut do wypuszczenia znicza, a potem aż do jego złapania. Pozycje i zasady gry Pozycje w mugolskim quidditchu są takie same jak te, które znamy z książkowej wersji gry. Ponieważ jednak nie można ich odróżnić na pierwszy rzut oka, gracze mają obowiązek noszenia podczas rozgrywki opaski w określonym kolorze. Ścigający Ścigający noszą opaski w kolorze srebrnym. Jest ich trzech w drużynie i ich zadaniem jest przerzucić kafla (sflaczałą piłkę do siatkówki) przez jedną z trzech obręczy ustawionych po obu stronach owalnego boiska. Gol daje drużynie dziesięć punktów. Pałkarze Pałkarzy w drużynie jest dwóch i oznaczeni są czarnymi opaskami. Grają tłuczkami, tj. sflaczałymi piłkami do jednej z odmian zbijaka. Tłuczków na boisko jest trzy, w odróżnieniu od książki, gdzie są dwie takie piłki. Jest to spowodowane tym, że w ten sposób zawsze drużyna ma przynajmniej jednego tłuczka, a jest to duże ułatwienie dla drużyny, bowiem zawodnik trafiony musi wrócić do swoich obręczy i ich dotknąć, zanim z powrotem siądzie na miotłę. W ten sposób, pałkarze mają duże znaczenie taktyczne, mogąc zatrzymywać akcje przeciwnika, zanim zaowocują one golem. Warto zaznaczyć, że pałkarz może zbić pałkarza. Obrońca Obrońca to właściwie czwarty ścigający z pewnymi dodatkowymi prawami. Jest on oznaczany zieloną opaską. Broni on swoich pętli, jednocześnie może jednak wychodzić z atakiem w pole przeciwnika. W swoim polu bramkowym obrońca ma pełny immunitet na tłuczki. Szukający i znicz Znicz to właściwie zupełnie co innego niż w wersji książkowej. Przede wszystkim, nie jest to przedmiot, a człowiek, który ubrany jest na żółto. Ma specjalne spodnie, do których od tyłu przyczepiona jest skarpeta lub mała piłeczka. Znicz wypuszczany jest w osiemnastej minucie meczu i złapanie owej piłeczki przyczepionej do spodni jest zadaniem szukających, oznaczonych żółtą opaską. Znicza bardzo trudno złapać, ponieważ nie musi on mieć miotły między nogami i może m.in. chwytać za miotły szukającym. Znicz niegdyś mógł poruszać się w nieograniczonym obrębie, ale obecnie są to granice owalnego boiska. Po trzech minutach nie złapania znicza sędzia zarządza specjalne ułatwienie: znicz nie może używać jednej ręki, po kolejnych trzech drugiej, po następnych musi poruszać się tylko po linii środkowej, a już w ostateczności stoi w miejscu i balansuje tylko ciałem. Złapanie znicza warte jest trzydzieści punktów dla danej drużyny i kończy mecz. Sędziowie Powstała specjalna akademia szkoląca sędziów mugolskiego quidditcha. Kandydat pragnący objąć to stanowisko musi zdać odpowiednie testy. W czasie meczu sędziowie kontrolują ilość zdobytych bramek, faule – takie jak chwytanie za miotłę przeciwnika, albo przepychanki poniżej pasa, albo bacznie obserwuje poczynanie pałkarzy, którzy zbijają danych zawodników. Sędziowie jako jedyni z całej załogi na ten moment otrzymują wynagrodzenie finansowe za mecze. Ma to na celu popularyzację gry, bo im więcej sędziów, tym więcej turniejów i meczy. Mugolski quidditch na świecie Mugolski quidditch powstał w Stanach Zjednoczonych i tam kwitnie jego rozwój. Zasady wymyślili studenci na jednej z uczelni i zaczęli w nie grać. Następnie przyłączyła się następna uczelnia i w rezultacie dzisiaj przy akademikach powstają w USA drużyny quidditcha i rozgrywają między sobą turnieje, które nazywają „World Cup”. Quidditch przyjął się również w Europie. Zdecydowanie najwięcej drużyn jest w Wielkiej Brytanii, Francji czy Belgii i tam można nazwać quidditch sportem już rozwiniętym z porządnymi ligami i wieloma zespołami. W 2015 roku we Włoszech odbyły się nawet Mistrzostwa Europy we włoskim mieście Sarteano. Wygrała je reprezentacja Francji po finale z Wielką Brytanią. Nad całością rozgrywek czuwa The International Quidditch Association (IQA). Mugolski quidditch w Polsce W Polsce mugolski quidditch rozwija się. W 2017 roku pięcioosobowy zarząd Polskiej Ligi Quidditcha powołał Radę Kapitanów składającą się z przedstawicieli każdej drużyny. Rozgrywki i drużyny Siedmioosobowa polska kadra narodowa pojechała na Mistrzostwa Europy 2015. Co prawda nie miała szans z innymi drużynami, które składały się w większości z 21 członków, ale pokazała się i udowodniła, że w Polsce też istnieje ten sport. W 2016 roku kadra Polski wyjechała na Mistrzostwa Świata, podczas których zdobyła doświadczenie i cenną wiedzę, którą, jak się okazało, wykorzystała już w kolejnym sezonie. 16 stycznia 2016 roku odbyły się Mistrzostwa Polski, w których wzięły udział trzy drużyny - Quidditch Hussars, Warsaw Mermaids i Kraków Dragons. Mistrzami została drużyna Kraków Dragons, która pokonała obydwie warszawskie drużyny. Tym samym wywalczyła sobie prawo do udziału w Europejskim Pucharze Quidditcha 2016 (European Quidditch Cup) odbywającym się 16 i 17 kwietnia w Gallipoli (Włochy). W 2016 roku powstała drużyna w Katowicach (Black Diamond Silesia Miners) i Wrocławiu (Wrocław Wanderers). Podczas Mistrzostw Polski nowopowstała drużyna z Dolnego Śląska wywalczyła brąz, Smoki zdobyły srebro, a Syrenki z Warszawy złoto i to one w tym sezonie pojechały na EQC. 2017 rok to dla polskiego quidditcha prężny rozwój na arenie międzynarodowej. To właśnie w tym roku zwycięzcy Mistrzostw Polski - Warsaw Mermaids - podczas EQC wygrali pierwszy mecz z drużyną z zagranicy. W lipcu 2017 roku odbyły się Mistrzostwa Europy, na które pojechała kadra Polski i zajęła 11 miejsce wygrywając większość swoich meczów. W kwietniu 2017 roku powstała drużyna Poznań Capricorns, a w maju Honeybadgers w Olsztynie. Sezon 2017/18 to nowy zarząd i nowa liga. PLQ przewiduje trzy spotkania - WinterGames (kwalifikujące do EQC), SpringGames i Mistrzostwa Polski (walka o puchar kraju). Wszystkie te rozgrywki liczą się do zdobycia pucharu ligowego, który jest najważniejszym trofeum w Polsce. Linki zewnętrzne * Quidditch Hussars na Facebooku * Warsaw Mermaids na Facebooku * Kraków Dragons na Facebooku * Polska Liga Quidditcha na Facebooku * Poznań Capricorns na Facebooku * Honeybadgers Olsztyn na Facebooku * BDSM Katowice na Facebooku * Wrocław Wanderers na Facebooku * Łódź Pirates - Quidditch Team na Facebooku Kategoria:Gry miotlarskie en:Muggle Quidditch